The present invention relates to a novel and improved tiebar construction for an injection molding machine and an improved injection molding machine.
Tiebars are conventionally used in injection molding machines as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,349. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,409 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/582,434, filed Jan. 2, 1996, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/847,895, filed Apr. 28, 1997, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. A four tiebar configuration with separate stroke cylinders is conventionally employed.
It is highly desirable to reduce the number of parts in an injection molding machine and hence the overall cost and complexity of such machines. It is also desirable to enable the more efficient use of space and provide for a simplified operation. It is also desirable to accomplish the foregoing while minimizing if not eliminating the risk of deflection which is prevalent in conventional constructions.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved tiebar construction for an injection molding machine, and an improved injection molding machine.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide improved constructions as aforesaid which minimizes the number of parts and reduces cost and complexity of the overall structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide improvements as aforesaid which provides for a simplified operation and enables a more efficient use of space.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide improvements as aforesaid while minimizing if not eliminating the risk of deflection in the injection molding apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.